


Banjo in the Bath

by j_gabrielle



Category: Da Vinci's Demons, Da Vinci's Demons RPF
Genre: Blake is a multi-talented guy, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned nudity, Sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Play me my song, will you?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Blake raises an eyebrow, lips quivering in barely held-in amusement. "How can I play you your song if I don't even know what it is?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banjo in the Bath

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asks, the corner of his lips curled in the shadows of a smile.

"What does it look like I’m doing?" Blake replies easily. Clever fingers pluck and dance over the strings of his instrument; the sounds echoing like a never ending symphony in the starkness of Tom’s bathroom.

Tom remains silent. Walking into the center of the room, he strips quickly and without any flourish. Carefully, he climbs into the cramped bath, slotting his legs with Blake’s.

“Play me my song, will you?”

Blake raises an eyebrow, lips quivering in barely held-in amusement. "How can I play you your song if I don't even know what it is?"

Tom throws his head back, sighing in mock exasperation. "Haven't you figured that out yet? Any song you play is my song."

In that moment, Blake's eye widen before they soften into something purely theirs and theirs alone. Pulling himself forward, the slighter man leans his banjo against the loo. Blake moves until he has Tom pinned under him.

"You shouldn't say things like that. You know what they do to me." He whispers.

Tom graces him with a smile in return. "Of course I do, silly. Why do you think I do it all the time?"

Gently, Tom frames Blake's waist with his hands, stroking against the skin. Quiet save for the rushing of air into their lungs, they remain there; Blake bracing against the lip of the bath, Tom cataloging his every reaction.

"Do you want to move this into the bedroom?" Tom asks, arching up against the warm body above his. He brushes their lips together in the faintest of kisses, feeling Blake smile.

"I thought you'd never ask." Blake says in return. The crinkling around his eyes remain even as Tom guides him into the room by the hand.

"My banjo-"

"Later." Tom laughs, falling backwards onto fresh linen sheets. "You can play me my song later."

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a reply to blake-ritson-love's post about Bear and Tom talking about Blake and his banjo that can be found [here](http://blake-ritson-love.tumblr.com/post/80395310143/bear-mccreary-da-vincis-demons-composer-blake)
> 
> What started out as a [short drabble thing](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/80448956510) became this.
> 
> I apologise profusely.
> 
> [psst! leave a prompt in my askbox why don't ya?]


End file.
